Planet Bec
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: No summary. I suck at them! Just read and REVIEW! Thanks please read! Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm bored. So I wanted to do this! I'm going to be appering in most of my stories now and The Munkettes (The Yunkers and the Tanners) and The Munks (The Harris' and The Sheets') won't really be in my stories except the ones they already are in, so they aren't going to be in this. So don't own anything owned by Ros whas'-his-name. Oh and this is my first CGI based story! :D

"So whats this dohickey?" Alvin asked his little brother.

"Alvin, for the last time it is not a dohickey!" Simon said. "It's a parallel unitoration." (A/N I kinda made that up) Alvin stared at him blankly. "It is a portal to a different dimention." He simplyfied.

"Oh, I wanna try." Alvin said running tords the 'dohickey'.

"No I'm not even going to test it, it's way to dangerous." Simon said sticking out his leg which Alvin tripped over. Then came a knock at the door. "Come in." Simon said while examining his machine. Then the door opened revealing Jeanette wearing a jean skirt and purple, maroon colored shirt that said 'Dr. Pepper'.

"Hi, sorry to bother and all, but Alvin, Brittany wants you, she's mad about some red sock turning her thong pink." Jeanette said carefully walking down the steps.

"Okay TMI!" Alvin shouted.

"You were the one who put the red sock in there." Jeanette said as Alvin whizzed passed her causing her to fall, tumbling down the basement stairs. Simon never even looked up from what he was doing to talk to Jeanette. "So whatcha doin'." She asked from behind him.

"Perfecting my parallel unitoration." He said still not looking up.

"Did you make that name up to confuse Alvin?" Jeanette said in a-know-it-all tone of voice.

"Yes, yes I did." Simon said turning away from what he was doing to face Jeanette, he was shocked to find her so close. The were practicly nose to nose, they both closed their eyes, leaned in, and the door flung open.

"Dinner!" Theodore called down to the two. (A/N So this is another one of those stories, were none of the Chipmunks or Chipettes have ever dated eachother.)

"Oh right dinner." Jeanette said sheepishly. It's been about a year since the Chippetes moved in with Shannon Miller, Dave's best friend. (A/N I just got so bored with Rebecca.)

"Oh yeah thanks Theo." Simon said and the to ran upstairs.

"Hey guys!" Brellanette said. Brellanette lost her family in the woods because an eagle swooped down and got her parents and her brother, but when the Chipettes were camping with Shannon she found them and they took her in. She never had a name so the combined all of the chipettes' names coming up with Brellanette.

"Hey Brella." Jeanette said to her adoptive sister, (Shannon adopted Brellanette legally.)

"Hey have you seen Kaylee?" Brellanette asked.

"Nah, she might be eating by now." Simon said.

"Oh right, I'm starved who wants to go eat?" Brellanette said and they all went do eat.

*A few hours later*

"So Dave and Shannon left, what do you want know?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, dance." Kaylee offered.

"Nah, we did that yesterday." Alvin said. "I have one mess with Simon's 'dohickey'."

"EWWWWW! That's gross that maybe okay for you guys but that's not okay for girls!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"What, ew, no, that's not what I meant! I meant he made a parellel universe portal thing, we could mess with THAT!" Alvin yelled.

"Ohhhh, okay!" Brittany and Kaylee said then they ran into the basement/Simon's Lab.

"Okay I'll press the red button while you two pull the pully-thingy." Alvin instructed and they did as they where told. Suddenly, a bright, white light came and sucked everyone inn the house up.  
...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeanette screamed as she fell through the white hole.

"Oh my god, Jeanette is that you!" A voice yelled when Jeanette hit the ground. For some reason it didn't hurt when she hit the ground.

"Yeah, Ellie is that you?" Jeanette asked getting up and brushing her self off.

"Yeah, oh hey I see you!" Eleanor yelled then Jeanette saw her on a dirt path not to far away from herself. Then Jeanette ran over to Eleanor.

"So you know where we are?" Jeanette asked. Eleanor opened her mouth to answer but a loud booming voice stopped her.

"You are on Planet Bec."The voice said.

"Who's there." Jeanette said her voice quivering.

"I am Vendetta, and you are the warriors of Bec!" The voice said really soft and sweet.

"Where are you?" Eleanor asked.

"Behind you." They both turned around to see a chipmunk with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why are we here?" Jeanette asked politely.

"Well, Alvin, Brittany, and Kaylee turned on Simon's portal. Which was good because it saved us a lot of time. You see we needed to summon you so you could learn your powers before they could do any damage."

"Okay." Jeanette said unncertainly.

"Well the others are all ready at home base so you can come with me." Vendetta said kindly.

"Okay then." Eleanor said happily.

"Oh and Jeanette, what's Dr. Pepper?" Vendetta asked.

"It's a soda."

"Oh." Vendetta said then they all walked to the home base. "Okay, ready to learn your powers?" Vendetta asked when they all got settled in.

"Yeah!" They all excliamed.

"Okay, Alvin, you posses the power of fire." Vendetta said. (Yup that one was ovbious)

"YES!" Alvin cheered.

"Brittany, you posses the power of love."

"What does that do?" Brittany asked.

"You can make anyone fall in love with anyone, and you can make anyone hate anyone."

"Awesome!" Brittany cheered.

"Simon, if it isn't obvious you posses the power of water."

"Sweet."

"Jeanette, you posses the power shape-shifting, you can turn into anything."

"Amazing!"

"Theodore, you posses the power of earth."

"Cool."

"Eleanor, you posses the power of weather."

"Tight."

"Kaylee, you can posses people, make them do what ever you want them to." (That's not something you should give to Kaylee.)

"I like the sound of that." Kaylee said smiling evily. (Told you so!)

"And Brellanette, you can read minds."

"Wicked!"

"Now you can all test out your powers." Vendetta said then left the room.

"How can we do that!" Alvin shouted then Kaylee went up to him and Brittany and made them start making out.

"I like this power." Kaylee said laughing evily.  
...

So how'd I do. Tell me REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I wanted to keep writing it was just so much fun to write this. REVIEW YO' BUTZ OFF! NO SERIOUSLY REVIEW!

"Eww! Kaylee, you're sick, why would you even think that!" Brellanette screamed.

"What? I was thinking about how we got here, Alvin!" Kaylee said/mummbled.

"Okay, let's show eachother how our powers work." Jeanette said.

"Oh okay!" Everyone said.

"I'll go first!" Kaylee yelled.

"Okay show us whatcha got!" Jeanette squealed. Kaylee focused on Jeanette and Simon and after a few seconds they were having full on make-out sessions.

"Whoa." Alvin and Brittany said at the same time. Kaylee stopped but yet it took a few minutes to wear off though the were completely aware of what was happening the were unable to stop.

"Okay, Kaylee don't ever do that ever again." Simon panted and Jeanette blushed, she knew she loved that experiance she had to thank Kaylee later.

"Okay Momo, yo' up." Kaylee said. (A/N Momo is my nickname, don't ask.)

"Okay," Brellanette said then focused on Jeanette. "In Jeanette's thought's not mine, 'Kissing Simon was the most exilerating thing that has ever happened to me.' remember her words not mine." Jeanette turned as red as a apple.

"Thanks Brellanette." She said harshly.

"Mmk, Britt!" Brellanette called.

"Okay," She said focusing on Simon, suddenly Simon got up and asked Jeanette to marry him. "Done.

"Umm, okay that was awkward." Alvin said.

"Okay, Jeanie." Brittany said.

"K.K." She said and turned into Eleanor. "There." She finished as she turned back into Jeanette.

"Mmhh, cool!" Eleanor squealed (There's that word again, squealed.)

"Okay, Simon." Jeanette said.

"No prob." He said then he made a ball of water. "K I'm done." He said bored.

"Okay awesome." Theodore said.

"K Theo." Simon said boredly sitting down next to Jeanette.

"Okay." Theodore said trying to do something. "Uh, this'll just take a second." He kept trying and trying but couldn't do anything. "DANG IT! Uh-oh I said a bad word." He said.

"It's okay Theo, you'll get it down soon." Eleanor said.

"Thanks Ellie, you wanna go?"

"HEY WHY DOESN'T ANYONE PICK ME!" Alvin shouted.

"Because no one trusts you with fire, duh." Brittany said in a knnow-it-all tone.

"Blah."

"Blah."

"Blah!" Brellanette added and they all started bursting out laughing. (A/N Inside joke, don't ask.)

"Okay, so I'm going to try now!" Eleanor shouted over everyones laughter. Then she made it snow over Alvin.

"Eww, Alvin has dandruff!" Kaylee shouted they started laughing again.

"Okay, guys let's go to sleep." Eleanor said.

"WAIT BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!" Alvin shouted but everyone was already 'asleep.' "Really guys, really?" Alvin mummbled as he went to sleep.

Okay so how'd I do? REVIEW! No kidding REVIEW! Also check out my story Munks, The Next Gen. it has no reviews and I worked really hard on it, and it's pretty funny. SO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER STORIES! That is all thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

I've been wanting to update on this for a while! Introducing Monique, Catie, Ty, Bethany Alison (Yes that's one name), Dane, Cole, Tate, and Sam (Sam is a boy!) The new munks!

"Okay since you've been able to get used to your powers it's time to introduce you to your new roomates." Vendetta said sweetly the next morning.

"ROOMATES!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes your roomates."

"Wait, I was wondering if we were going to get cool uniforms, like in thisstory I read on Fanfiction." Alvin asked, everyone was shocked, Alvin READING!

"Oh, right I forgot!" Vendetta said. "Let's start with the girls!"

"Okay." the girls said in unision.

"Brittany, dear come here please." Brittany went up to the podioum where Vendetta was pointing. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Okay." Suddenly a sparkly pink light swirled around Brittany, and soon she was wearing a pink strapless sparkly shirt with a jean mini skirt and high heels, with her signature hair pony.

"Whoa." Was all Alvin could say. Gee, I really wish I don't have to wear that, Jeanette thought. Man, I really hope Jeanette has to wear that, Simon thought.

"Okay Jeanette." Jeanette uneasily did what Vendetta wanted. "What's your favorite color hon?"

"P-purple." Jeanette held her breath and waited for the sparkly purple engolfment, but nothing happend.

"Jeanette, I was just wondering if you were comfertable wearing what Brittany wore?"

"Um, not really." Simon let out a really big sigh, and everyone stared at him with questioning looks.

"Sorry, it's just that, my nose itched really bad and now it doesn't." Simon lied, terribly. Everyone except Simon, Vendetta, and Jeanette let out a chorus of 'Mmhhm's and 'sures'.

"Okay Jeanette I got something that will look great on you!" Vendetta exclaimed, and the purple light engolfed Jeanette soon after. A few seconds later Jeanette was wearing a purple strapless mini dress with white leggings and ballet flats, her hair was down and 'insta' curled with her signature pink rimmed glasses.

"Wow," Simon breathed. "you look great."

"Thanks." She said awkwardly blushing.

"Eleanor, your turn." Vendetta squealed.

"Okay, my favorite color is spring green, and l don't feel comfertable wearing what either of them wore." She said walking up to the podium.

"Okay, I think I found something perfect for you." Vendetta said and a swirl of spring green covered the podium. In a matter of seconds Eleanor was wearing a spring green v-neck shirt with short jean shorts and black Vans, her hair was in low pigtails instead of he normal high pigtails.

"Ellie, I love your outfit." Theodore said sweetly blushing as Eleanor sat down.

"Thanks Theo." She said smiling warmly.

"Kaylee." Vendetta said.

"I know, I like maroon and I'd like a mix of Brittany's and Eleanors the strapless top from Britt's the shorts and the Vans from Ellies, and can I have my hair look like Jeanette's?"

"Sure." Vendetta said and her request was granted. "Brellanette."

"I like orange, and can I have Jeanette's shoes, Eleanor's top, and Brittany's skirt?"

"Of course." Then Brellanette looked just like she wanted, with her hair the same pin straight, down, and blonde hair like normal. "Boys turn." All the boys groaned. "Alvin."

"Yeah."

"Your turn."

"K." He said the trudged up to the podium.

"Red, correct?"

"Yeah." Alvin was engolfed by a red light and soon came out. He was wearing a open button-up red shirt with a white tank top under it, jeans, his cap, and white Vans.

"Simon."

"Mmk." Simon said walked up to the podium and came out looking the same as Alvin except a blue top, black Vans, and instead of a cap his glasses.

"Theodore!"

"Okay." The same thing happened only a green shirt, grey Vans, and neither a cap or glasses.

"Okay since everyone is covered I can get your roomates to come down here." Vendetta said and in a few minutes eight chipmunks came crashing through the door.

"H-hey guys, wow it's hot outside!" One panted.

"And you are?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Monique." One said, she had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing the same thing as Brittany except her hair was down and she was wearing yellow plus a bracelet that said 'Country Girl' on it in cursive .

"I'm Bethany Alison." The other said, she was wearing the same thing as Eleanor except she was really skinny, the tallest one and her blonde hair was down, curled, she was wearing turqouise, and she had black rimmed glasses.

"Oh, hi I'm Catie." Another said, she was wearing the samething as Brellanette except her hair has in a pony tail, and she had a heart necklace that said 'Live to be ME' in small cursive letters and instead of orange she was wearing grey.

"Ty." One of the boys said, he wore the same thing Alvin was except he has thin brown glasses, and his shirt was brown.

"I'm Dane." The boy next him said, he was wearing the same thing except he wore light blue and black glasses.

"Huh, what, oh, I'm Tate" The other boy said, he wore the same thing except dark, dark green.

"I'm Cole." He was wearing the same thing, but maroon.

"Um, I am...ugh, I know this one, hold on a second, don't tell me, ugh, Sam! That's my name Sam! Ha I got it!" He wore the same thing in black. Everyone went off to talk to the new kids. Alvin and Monique (In this they aren't bro and sis!) Simon with Beth (That's what we're gonna call her!), Theodore with Catie, Ty with Brittany, Dane with Jeanette, Tate with Eleanor, Cole with Kaylee, and Sam with Brellanette.

Okay well it was a really lame excuse for a chapter, only really discriptive to tell you about it all but my next chapter won't be as crappy! ;D


End file.
